In traditional Frequency Modulation (FM) transmitters, voice is bandpassed, pre-emphasized, and frequency modulated to a Radio Frequency (RF) channel. However, with recent advancements in digital transmission technologies, voice can now be digitized before transmission. Various coding algorithms are available to digitize voice signals. A voice signal digitized at a transmitter using a particular algorithm must be decoded at the receiver using a complement of that particular algorithm. Furthermore, many receivers are capable of receiving digital data along with digitized voice. With a variety of digital signals being coded via a variety of coding algorithms, receivers must be smart in classifying a received signal before attempting to decode it. This is needed so that the receiver could invoke the appropriate decoder suited for the job. An alternative to classifying incoming signals is for receivers to have a number of hardware decoders. In such receivers, a demodulated received signal is simultaneously applied to all the available decoders. The output of the one decoder with the correct output is then presented to the user. This method could be very costly and highly inefficient in its current requirements. It is therefore clear that a need exists for a receiver that would classify an incoming signal before attempting to decode it.